Golem (creature)
is a summon and enemy that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. As a summon, its special ability, Earth Wall, puts up a barrier that absorbs physical attacks. As an enemy, the recurring types of golem are the Stone Golem and Mythril Golem. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Golem-type enemies include the Stone Golem, Clay Golem, Iron Golem, and Mythril Golem. Golem-type enemies are resistant to status ailments and magic. Final Fantasy II The golem-type enemies in this game are the Stone Golem, Mythril Golem, Wood Golem, and Gold Golem. Golems in this game have high defenses and resist many types of damage, but all have one weakness to a specific type of magic. Final Fantasy IV Golems include Mythril Golem, Steel Golem, and Stone Golem. They have high HP and strong physical attacks. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Steel Golem and Mythril Golem reappear, and are joined by the Adamantite Golem. There are also new, elemental golems, which include the Melt Golem, Hydro Golem, and Blast Golem. Final Fantasy V The Stone Golem and Adamantite Golem appear. Though it is not a golem-type enemy, the Undead Husk is a palette swap of them. In addition, Golem also is a summon. This Golem appears in Drakenvale and initially attacks the party as ???. The party is unable to defeat him, as it will attack then escape. The Golem can be found further on the mountain attacked by a Bone Dragon and a Zombie Dragon, now as Golem and will ask for help. The battle is a fixed encounter in the screen with bones lying on the grass. If the party manages to defeat the monsters, Golem joins as a Level 3 Summon. Golem costs 18 MP to summon and the formula for how long Golem Wall lasts when used is as follows. : Wall HP = (20 + Level) * 50 Final Fantasy VI '''Earthen Wall' deAG2fkNwFE Golem is purchased at the Auction for an overall price of 20,000 gil. When he is summoned, his hand appears, blocking any physical attack the enemy makes, but only until his hit points are depleted, which are equal to the caster's HP when cast. He costs 33 MP to summon. He teaches the following spells: *Protect X5 *Stop X5 *Cura X5 Level Up Bonus: Stamina +2 ''Final Fantasy VII The Golem, Armored Golem, and Ice Golem appear. All three golem-types share the attack pattern of moving closer and further to the party in battle, their stats and attacks changing as they move. Final Fantasy IX The only golem to appear is the Sand Golem. It is unique in that reducing its HP to zero does not kill it - players must target and destroy the golem's red core to kill it. Final Fantasy XII Golems are a genus of enemy. Their ranks include the Clay Golem, Treant, Golem, Mythril Golem, and Babil. The Roblon and Goliath are marks, and the Juggernaut, Molen, and Tower are rare enemies. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Golem is both a summon and an enemy. It is the only Golem-type enemy in the game. As a summon, it is the Rank 2 Earth Physical summon. His special attack, Wild Charge, damages the target and causes Immobilize. Final Fantasy XIII Golems are one of the subtype of militarized units. The two kinds of golems are Uhlan and Bulwarker. Final Fantasy Type-0 Golem appears as a summon in ''Final Fantasy Type-0. He appears as a giant of stone, and has very slow movement, but he can smash enemies by stepping on them, due to his huge size. This is the first time Golem appears as a summonable creature in a 3D game. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Golem can be learned by Summoners, and blocks all attacks from the normal attack dealt by non-beast type unit, Jump, Throw, and Aim commands to the summoner's party until it has absorbed damage equal to the summoner's max HP. If Golem is recast before it has blocked enough damage, the amount of damage it can absorb will be reset to the caster's max HP. Also if more than one ally summon the Golem, only the last one's HP will be taken into account, not stacking up the HP pool of all casters. It costs 40 MP to cast, has a speed of 34, and needs 500 JP to learn. It has a basic hit-rate of 100% regardless of the caster's magickal AT and Faith. However, caster with zero faith or under the status effect Atheist will actually miss the spell when summoning Golem. In the PlayStation version, when summoned, the caster will sometimes chant, "Earth-minded soul, protect us! Golem!" Vagrant Story Golem, Iron Golem, and Damascus Golem appear. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Golem is a mechanized guard at the end of Veo Lu Sluice. At first a bunch of scraps and spare parts lie scattered across the plaza. The Golem is the only golem-type enemy to appear. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Golem is the only Golem-type enemy to appear. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Golems have the ability to explode; when their HP is low, they begin ticking. When they "finish" ticking, they explode, causing heavy damage, being thrown to the ground and being on fire. There are three types of Golem - the generic Golem, Green Golem, and Purple Golem. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Ice Golem and Stone Golem are both bosses. Final Fantasy Brigade The Golem will appear as an enemy in this upcoming game. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''The World Ends With You'' Golem appears as a pin called Tin Pin Golem in The World Ends with You. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Espers